Entre el chelo y el violín
by NekoSan20196
Summary: - Ludwig tocaba el chelo, Feliciano el violín. Y entre ambos tegían una hermosa melodía junto con sus almas - Primer intento de lemon! Denle una oportunidad! T por el contenido XXX


**Hallo! **Aquí llegó yo con la segunda actualización del día! Y quizás no sea la única, todo depende de mi estado de animo :)

**Nota: **Ok, este es mi primer intento de lemon. Tengo que practicar para el capítulo más importante de "The Dark Angel UK". **Quiero sus comentarios sobre como me salió, me van a servir mucho, por favor!**

**Advertencias: **Un chelo, un violín y lo que viene después. Intento de lemon.

* * *

El gran arco iba sobre las largas cuerdas del enorme instrumento. El sonido salía con una elegancia envidiable, pero se mantenía oculto dentro de las paredes de la habitación de música.  
Ludwig movía el brazo con una lentitud hermosa, despampanante. Solo una persona escuchaba el extraño espectáculo. Feliciano miraba embelesado a Ludwig. Entonces la música comenzó a tomar velocidad. Llegaba la hora de su entrada.

Tomo su violín y comenzó a darle suaves punzadas, entrando de a poco en la harmonía que Ludwig estaba construyendo. La velocidad fue aumentando y poco a poco ambos sonido se fueron uniendo en una batalla infernal, en una especie de baile tácito entre las paredes del estudio. La velocidad seguía aumentando, los rostros de ambos estaban contorsionados por la concentración mas una fina sonrisa marcaba sus rostros.  
El chelo dejo de sonar, dándole paso al violín para lucirse, y si que lo hiso. Feliciano hiso gala de sus dotes en el violín. Embelesó a Ludwig, a tal punto de que casi se olvida de entrar en su parte.

Una vez más unidos los dos sonidos, quebraron la tristeza de sus pasados que se acongojaba en sus corazones. El sudor perlaba sus frentes. Sus brazos se movían, rápidos, gráciles, haciendo un arco perfecto.  
Que hermosos los sentimientos que flotaban junto con las notas. Se podía casi ver el amor que se tenían ambos músicos, esa devoción fantástica que pocos amantes tenían.

El sonido se fue apagando, poco a poco la cadencia de la música fue cayendo, sin que su hermosura muriera, la música cabo. Suspiraron los dos músicos, satisfechos con la canción que habían entretejido con sus almas. Se miraron, sonrieron. Y sin ningún acuerdo, dejaron los instrumentos y salieron de la habitación donde el sonido del violín y del chelo seguía resonando.

Caminaron al baño que compartían y se metieron juntos a la tina. Ludwig comenzó a lavarle la cabeza lentamente a Feliciano, como era su costumbre. Así estuvieron un rato, hasta que terminaron de bañarse. Mas no estaba en los planes de Feliciano el salir de la bañera, y tampoco en los de Ludwig después del beso lleno de pación que le dio su pareja. Mas se hiso necesario cuando el espacio era demasiado pequeño para su cometido, y tuvieron que caminar hasta su habitación. Y si digo caminar, solo lo hiso Ludwig, pues Feliciano iba cargado, con sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo del alemán mientras le repartía besos y carisias. Totalmente mojados, cayeron a la cama, donde todo se puso más caliente. Los besos caían por todas partes, desde el mentón hasta el talón. Pronto se necesito el lubricante que siempre tenían a la mano. Fue especialmente aplicado por Feliciano en la hombría de Ludwig, y luego en su entrada, la cual fue preparada por el rubio con especial atención de parte de sus dedos.  
Los gemidos se oían por todas partes, saliendo traviesos de la boca del italiano, mientras suaves suspiros salían de la boca perniabierta de Ludwig, dándole un aspecto mas erótico, cosa que logro que Feliciano se encienda mas y apure a su pareja para la unión. Los pequeños gemidos que soltaba Feliciano, mas las tímidas suplicas, lograron que la gran hombría del alemán se levantara por completo. Y es que esta era más grande que los 5 metros de Gilbert, incluso, a veces, el italiano se preguntaba cómo era que tan gran cosa cavia en esa pequeña entrada a su interior.

Cuando ambos estuvieron listos, aunque igual no podían aguantar más, Ludwig penetro a Feliciano con una primera suave y tímida estocada, como siempre. Mas Feliciano le indico que podía continuar y la faena comenzó a tomas velocidad y fuerza, tocando ese punto que volvía loco al castaño y que extasiaba al rubio. Varias salvajes estocadas después, ambos llegaron a un orgasmo compartido, divino regalo. Juntos se corrieron, Feliciano sobre Ludwig, y este dentro del otro, llenándolo de una calidez que solo el italiano conocía.

Ludwig cayó sobre el pecho de su pareja, aplastándolo. Cansado, se echo hacia un costado y abrazó a Feliciano. Le beso el hombro y se durmió. El otro se volteo y se encontró con el rostro ya dormido del germano. Beso su frente y se echó sobre su pecho. Escuchando el acompasado ritmo de su corazón, que iba al compas del suyo. Así como su violín y el chelo de Ludwig.

* * *

**Y? Salió bien? Califica como lemon? U.U Quiero saber! Necesito saber! Espero sus comentarios!**

**Reviews?**

**l**

**V**

**l**

**V**

**l**

**V**


End file.
